To Follow Her Home
by Chiara Crawford
Summary: No more death. He had all of eternity left with her. He was finally home. One-shot.


**To Follow Her Home**

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: Character Death

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama, Introspective, Angst

PAIRING: Sparky

ARCHIVES: , Command Dynamics

SPOILERS: Lifeline

SUMMARY: No more death. He had all of eternity left with her. He was finally home.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis.

I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

* * *

It was beauty. It was passion. It was abandon. It was everything and nothing at once. For the first time in two years he felt again. He felt and breathed and _lived_. How strange that all it took for him to come alive again was a huge Wraith fleet attacking Earth.

Of course, he knew the dangers in giving himself up fully to Atlantis. The city was encompassing him, flowing through and around him. For just a moment, he forgot where he was, who he was fighting against, and simply let himself drift.

A silent gasp escaped his lips as he felt the energy, the power of his city in his grasp. With only a thought, the golden drones of light shot out into the darkness of the sky, all with the same goal.

It was poetry in motion. One, two, three enemy ships exploded spectacularly. But it was still not enough. He needed more, needed to _feel_ more. Since her death over two years ago, he had not been himself. Walking through the day only a shadow of the strong military commander, he had done his duty. He had not failed her. He had not failed Atlantis.

But if he were honest with himself, he would have admitted that he was only waiting to die. There simply was no point anymore with her not present. Only his promise to her kept him together.

Now, he stood at the precipice of a decision.

Warmth flooded him and he truly smiled for the first time since he had lost her. Letting himself fall into the pool of energy, he was dimly aware that his drones picked up speed and were destroying the last Wraith ships.

…_John…John…_

His name was whispered in his mind, the voice familiar, a soothing balm to his wounded soul.

_…John…John…_

Recognizing it, recognizing _her_, he reached out and grasped her presence firmly.

Salty ocean wind, the fruity scent of her hair and something that he only ever associated with Atlantis filled his senses. Groaning deeply in his throat, he felt like he had finally come home.

_…you did your duty…_

Her acknowledgement was also a release of his obligations. Freedom and contentment settled over him.

_…come home with me…_

And finally, after two years of despair, of being lost and not knowing where to turn, he shed himself of all doubts, of all fears and let go.

The blinding golden light swirled around him, her presence unmistakable, as she filled his being with her emotions. Joy, happiness and, above everything, an all consuming love for him. She had been ripped from him by fate and choice. Now, he finally followed her, where he had not been able to go before.

Soft, warm lips settled over his, her kiss a whisper that left him without air. Opening his eyes, he saw not the chair room, but sparkling green eyes. Momentarily lost in her gaze, he could only stare back, hoping to convey all that he had been first unwilling, then unable to say.

Embracing her firmly, not caring that he, too, was glowing with a golden light, he began trailing kisses down her neck, hearing her passionate, pleading murmurs in his mind.

It was only the look in her eyes that stopped him from taking it further. Knowing instinctively what she wanted, he nodded silently. His duty was done. Earth was safe. Atlantis was safe. It was time.

He took her hand and with a swirl of energy they were in the gate room, quickly gaining the attention of them all.

Trailing his eyes over their people, he knew that only some of them understood what was going on. Woolsey, too new to know what was happening, still could not comprehend what he was seeing. His team, on the other hand, was figuring it out rapidly. He could see it in their eyes.

"No." The almost soundless whisper came form Rodney, his gaze anguished and sad. Whatever people said about the social ineptness of the scientist, sometimes Rodney understood too well.

He was the first to do so, but certainly not the last. One by one, his team acknowledged the situation.

Glancing down at the woman in his arms, her soft glowing skin warming him and her supporting green eyes strengthening him in his resolve, he turned around and smiled at his people. His journey now lay on a different path; on one they could not follow him.

"May you be at peace, John Sheppard, and find what you are looking for." Teyla's farewell echoed in the silent room.

Ronon, ever the warrior, nodded to him gruffly. It was no surprise that he could accept John's decision the best. Ronon knew what it meant to lose the love of your life.

At last, Rodney's eyes locked with his and he saw the resignation in them. His friend had always known that it would come to this and ascension was a lot more preferable to death.

With a last look, a final goodbye, he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth passionately, feeling the last remnants of his human body cease to exist, and followed her into ascension. No more despair. No more death. He had all of eternity left with her. He was finally home.

* * *

The story of the love between the military commander of Atlantis and her first leader would be told for a long time in the halls of the city. Slowly it became a legend, then a myth. But never was it forgotten how the courage and bravery of the two leaders saved the people from the plague that had been the Wraith. Their love remained an example for the Lanteans, reminding them of the sacrifices of those who had been lost. And though this story became myth, it is said that the two leaders of Atlantis watch over their city still.

Sometimes, when the wind is blowing just a little bit stronger and the spires of Atlantis are gleaming in the sunlight, one can hear soft laughter echoing through the corridors from the balcony overlooking the city and glimpse sparkling green eyes looking on with approval.


End file.
